glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Young/We Found Love
Die Young/We Found Love by Ke$ha/Rihanna is sung by New Directions in the sixth episode, The Mash-Ups. Lyrics Sonia: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young Jamie (Brent): We found love in a hopeless place (We're gonna die young) We found love in a hopeless place (We're gonna die young) We found love in a hopeless place (Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young) Jamie (New Directions): In a hopeless place In a hopeless place (Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young) Rachel: Yellow diamonds in the light Now we’re standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive Meiko (Brent): Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah) Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh) We'll keep dancing 'till we die Liam with New Directions: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young Jamie and Meiko with New Directions (Brent and Liam): We found love in a hopeless place (We're gonna die young) We found love in a hopeless place (We're gonna die young) We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place (Like we're gonna die young) In a hopeless place (Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young) Sonia (Rachel): Hunks, taking shots Stripping down to dirty socks Music up, gettin' hot Kiss me, give me all you've got It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know) That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure) Rachel (Liam): In my mind (Yeah) It’s the way I’m feeling I just can’t deny But I’ve gotta let it go (Till we die) Liam and New Directions (Rachel): I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums (Yellow diamonds in the light) Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone (As your shadow crosses mine) So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young Brent, Liam and New Directions: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young Jamie, Meiko, Sonia and Rachel with New Directions (Brent and Liam): We found love in a hopeless place (We're gonna die young) We found love in a hopeless place (We're gonna die young) We found love in a hopeless place (Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young) In a hopeless place Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Sonia Crawford Category:Songs sung by Brent Beckhart Category:Songs sung by Jamie Ashley Category:Songs sung by Rachel Wilson Category:Songs sung by Liam Ramsey Category:Songs sung by Meiko Lin Category:Mash-Ups